Royal Palace of Erudin
Related Quests *Eliminate El'Arad *The Missing Delegates *Private Eye *Mash'al and Praun *The Footsteps of Dartain: Ascension Mark of Manaar Quests Mark of Manaar Quest NPC: Rafiqa in Deepwater Pavilion, The Stonebrunt Highlands at Strategy First Named - Mash'al *There are four alcoves on the outside edge of the room. Move into them and kill each fragment of the named inside of them to stop the endless waves of respawning mobs in that area. After you kill each fragment wait for spawned mobs to come into the alcove you are in (or pull them into it) and they will die upon crossing the barrier around the alcove. *Once all four alcoves are cleared a named will spawn in the center of the room. *Tank and spank. *Note: Named can fear. Second named: Praun, Warlord Yuengtash, Zordiac, Clefthoof *Special Abilities: Praun memwipes, Warlord has a ton of hit points, Zordiac heals, Clefthoof nothing special *Clefthoof can be mezzed and Praun can be rooted (not that it matters because Praun can teleport to a player and kill them) *When a named gets to about 70% he will summon a wave of adds. They come up the elevators on the side and rush you. If a named gets healed back up over the trigger % by Zordiac he can summon adds again. Watch your AOEs as well as you can could trigger waves of adds before you are ready. Here is the order to do the fight: *Burn down Zordiac. After Zordiac dies, kill the adds he spawned *Kill Warlord Yugentash. After the Warlord dies, kill the adds he spawned *Kill Praun. After Praun dies, kill the adds he spawned. *Kill Clefthoof. After Clefthoof dies, kill the adds he spawned. If you are having trouble surviving, try mezzing Clefthoof and rooting Praun. It helps to pull the fight away from them after they are locked down. An enchanter can alternate keeping both both C and P tied down (and arcane debuffs help in this fight as they resist a lot). Two healers can also help if the adds are putting too much pressure on the tank. Note: My group had better luck with slaying Zordiac, Praun, Clefthoof, then Warlord Yugentash last. 3rd Named: Gloom Chevalier Faris *Get on the lift that takes you up. Every time it passes by one of the electric cells in the wall it will spawn adds and zap you for a proximity-based AOE (closer to the cell = more damage). *Alternately, the tank can start the lift moving without getting onto it, and then stay on the floor with the group. Then you can avoid the AOE but the adds still spawn. In this case, the tank will need to have a lot of AOEs to pull the waves of books onto him as they will come from above and can easily attack the back row. *Each group of books has a special one in it, the book of shadow-power. Killing this book is actually what damages the named. The rest can be ignored or killed depending on the pressure they are putting on the tank. *Once the lift reaches the top, the named screams his void shield is gone and you can finish him off - though all adds must be dead before this will happen. He should be around 20% at this point. If you have having trouble defeating him but were able to clear the previous fight then consider your group make-up. If your group used a lot of single-target DPS and/or two healers to clear the second fight then burning down the book adds before they overwhelm you could be a problem. You may need more DPS or more AOE DPS. 4th Named: El'Arad *See his individual entry for strategy: El'Arad, Lord Primarch of Erudin